parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ten Cents the Tugboat 1 (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Preview Clip 3: Dark Hollow.
Here is preview clip three for Ten Cents the Tugboat 3. Cast *Spyro the Dragon - Ten Cents (TUGS) *Sparx - Sunshine (TUGS) *Alban - Puss in Boots (Shrek) *Oswin - Dr. Doppler (Treasure Planet) *Darius - Tiger (An American Tail) Transcript *(Ten Cents and Sunshine arrive at Dark Hollow and charge two goons to get a red gem and a green gem and climb upward to get four red gems. They fly over, hit a strong monster to get a green, and hit two other goons to get two red gems, but hit a chest to get a green gem, and free Puss in Boots) *Puss in Boots: Oh, it's you! I wasn't sure if you'd escape those annoying little creatures! Of course, they wouldn't bother me, but here's a hint. Metal armors can't be burned with flames, but can be charged with a charge attack. *Ten Cents: Okay. *Sunshine: Come on, Ten Cents. Let's go. *(The two tugboats grab two red gems, hop down, and charge a goon to get a green gem, but hop over, and charge a goon to get a red gem, only to be squashed by a big Gnorc, and flame at him and two other goons, so that the two tugboats can grab two red gems and a blue gem. Ten Cents and Sunshine flame some firewood, climb upward to grab three red gems, but flame a Gnorc, and charge two goons when they grab two green gems and one red gem and go to see Tiger) *Tiger: (breaks free) Big enemies like this Gnorc with a club are too big to charge, but can be defeated with a flame. *Sunshine: A flame. That's it. *Ten Cents: Of course. *(The two boats hop down and flame a gnorc and two chests to get three green gems and climb up, grabbing four red gems. They glide onto a platform to get a green gem and head back up and fly over to another platform to break open some chests to get two green gems and two red gems. They go down to break open a chest to get a green gem, grab a red gem, and bump into a Gnorc bumping them back, but stand up, and flame the Gnorc turning around. They grab a blue gem, flame two chests to get two green gems, grab a red gem, and get bumped by back another Gnorc, but stand up again, and flame the Gnorc turning around. They grab a blue gem, fall down to get three red gems, and grab two red gems, but fly over to get a key and two red gems, and head back up to the top. They fly over to get two red gems and flame two chests to get a blue gem and meet Dr. Doppler) *Dr. Doppler: Psssst, Ten Cents. Want to know a secret? Use the triangle button to zoom in when you want to look around. *Ten Cents: Oh... Your secret's safe with me and Sunshine. *Sunshine: That's correct. Well, let's go, Ten Cents. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine head back out of the cave, but head to the start, then climb up to open the treasure chest to get four green gems, and two red gems, run along up the stairs, and head back to the Artisans Homeworld) Category:Julian Bernardino